Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to research, locate, and obtain various types of information. For example, users may utilize a search engine to locate information about various items, such as furniture or other home-related items offered through an electronic marketplace. In many instances, a user wanting to purchase a piece of furniture online must base the decision solely on item measurements provided online, space measurements manually taken of the available physical space, and the view in the user's head of how the item would look in that space. While such an approach can have the benefit of seeing how an object might look in a room or other region, often times such an approach will only be available for a single item or specific items. Further, a user will often see items in person when the user is away from home, and there is currently no mechanism for the user to obtain a similar overlay view in such a location. It also is difficult for others to assist, in an electronic environment, with the selection of items for that space.